1. Field
The present application relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly to computer-implemented techniques for layering virtual networks.
2. Background
The use of multiple physical network connections using multiple physical network interfaces as peripherals in a single computer is well known in the art. An advantage of such a system is that a computer user can be concurrently connected to multiple separate and discreet networks. This is particularly valuable in handling very large networks or in situations where high security is needed for each individual network but a computer user has clearance for access to more than one network at the same time.
The advent of virtual network connections has made it possible for private networks to “piggy back” on other often public networks and for the communications to be facilitated completely in software, thereby reducing costs and enabling rapid upgrade of network capability and deployment. The virtual network is accomplished by simulating with software the capabilities and function normally delivered by physical network devices.
Such virtual networks currently supply one virtual network connection at a time. In this context, it would be desirable to deliver the capabilities of a system using multiple physical network interfaces but doing so virtually as a software process.